FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf club irons and more specifically to an improved iron having a low density cavity perimeter insert for selectively distributing the weight of the iron from the cavity area to the perimeter thereof for improved golf club performance. In a preferred embodiment hereof, an entire set of golf club irons is provided. The weight distribution in each such iron of the set is selectively modified with respect to the remaining irons in the set by using a weight shift slot which effectively shifts the weight distribution either towards the heel or towards the toe of the iron as desired.